the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Karth Arcan'len
"The walls have ears you know..." --- Karth Arcan'len Karth is a secret agent who works as a spy for the Kirin Tor and keeps knowledge of any conspiracies, secrecy or plots which may involve the Kirin Tor or the Horde and Alliance. Biography Childhood Losing his father Sedrik only a few months prior to his birth, Karth grew up under his widowed-mother Diann, who was a renowned mage and a well-endowed member of the Kirin Tor and student to the esteemed Archmagi Antonidas. Though Karth was guided by his mother, he became more like his father by each passing day, a fighter. His talent was not in magic, nor did he show any interest towards it, yet his power in roguelike and cunning behaviour was infamous to the citizens of Dalaran. Little did they know that these traits of his would help him to keep the Kirin Tor from breaking. During a daily walk in the city, he noticed two suspicious folks and decided to investigate. He hid in some nearby bushes and eavesdropped on the two only to find out that there was a secret plan going on to murder some important people in the Kirin Tor. He saw a contract being passed on and stole it when they didn't notice. He then immediately reported to Antonidas about the things he had seen and had heard. Antonidas, with proof before him, was proud of Karth but furious to learn that such a thing was going on under his nose, so forth he found the two conspirators and held them prisoners in the Violet Hold. For this act, Karth was rewarded and was given to train under Enath Veil, a retired member of the Stormwind Assassins. Enath trained Karth for about ten years until he was called back to Stormwind for some work, sadly he couldn't take Karth with him. No news was ever heard of Enath, but speculations held that he was killed by the Orcish invaders. Though Karth's training was left discontinued, he learned a lot about the work of assassins, spies, and so onwards.. Farewell Jennalla When Dalaran was given an aide-call to help the kingdom of Quel'Thalas, not many could go forth to help them, but Karth voluntarily was deployed with a few of his colleagues into the elven kingdom. The squadron helped many of the refugees to escape from the Scourge-Infested Quel'Thalas and took them away to save them. In these refugees was an elven ranger named Jennalla Deemspring, with whom Karth fell in love the moment he saw her. He later found out that Jennalla shared the same feelings for Karth. In a short time, the two got married and stayed together for a year, during which Jennalla gave birth to a half-elf daughter whom they named Emille Arcanespring, as to bond the two families of Arcan'len and Deemspring. Past the year, Jennalla and Karth were struggling to survive in the dark Lordaeron and so, they fled with their allies into the abandoned Capital City, where they thrived only till the return of the Death Knight Arthas and his lackeys Sylvanas Windrunner and a known associate of Karth, Kel'thuzad. Jennalla decided to stay back with the squadron to defend themselves. She told Karth to flee with Emille as they had to sacrifice something, and this was their only hope. Their sad farewell was cut short, as Arthas forced Sylvanas into killing Jennalla and turning the others into their fellow undead of the Scourge. Karth was left brokenhearted but had to escape to secure Emille. He then later scavenged what was left of Jennalla and gave her a proper burial somewhere in the Tirisfal Glades. After losing his beloved wife and with nowhere else to go, he took his infant daughter away with him to Dalaran. Back to Dalaran When he returned Karth was shocked to find that his mother was one of the first to die at the defense of Dalaran, but he left no weakness inside him and wanted to carry on and avenge his mother and wife. He was one of the few survivors who helped to take back and reconstruct Dalaran after purging the Scourge from it's ruins. During this time, he grew quite friendly to the Council of Six and much of the higher mages of the Kirin Tor. He became close friends with Ansirem Runeweaver, one of the Archmages of the council. For his help in the defense and in memorial of his mother, Karth was named as a spymaster of the Kirin Tor and was offered a job as a Captain in the Violet Hold. Karth now resides in Dalaran with his nine-year old daughter Emille who now goes by the name Emi. He occaisonally does a few secret jobs for the Kirin Tor, the most recent and ongoing one being his spying on the recent events in Northrend concerning the Queen Angerboda and onwards....... Characteristics Karth is about 5'8-feet tall and has a deep tanned skin color. He has a muscular body which he trained up during his young age. He has a rare silver hue to his optical iris. He has multiple scars on his body due to his work. He has a small tattoo of the Kirin Tor symbol inscripted on the palm of his hand. Karth almost always keeps on a disguise to blend in to his surroundings, whether it be inside a Fort of the Valiance Expedition or the Great Halls of the Warsong Offensive. Although, during official business with any of the Kirin Tor, he wears his branded violet/teal leather cuirass which he was given by a few of the finest tailors in Dalaran. While on operations or missions, he dons a similar looking coif. He also wears a silver pendant which has a small picture of Jennalla inside. At most times, he keeps two enchanted daggers at hand, and hides away a rifle which was passed on to him by his mentor Enath. Karth is always first to think and then to act. He always has a wide array of logic present before him to guide his rational thinking. He is prone to adapt to the things around him and has no problem dealing with Lawful authority, as he works with the Kirin Tor after all. He has no problem with surviving on stale bread and bad water, but he prefers eating exquisite meals and eats heartily. His thief-ish nature has not made him a coward though, he warms up to challenges and acts courageously. His rather difficult occupation requires him to be selfish and to think of himself more than anything else at chances, he will go forth to help someone, but will think of the consequences which affect him beforehand. He is very vindictive in nature, always reminding himself of any misdeeds committed towards him or people close to him. He does not mind breaking the law or going against anything ethical, if he can reach the end of it, the means are satisfactory. Category:Characters Category:Human